In a vehicle, in particular in a motor vehicle, a plurality of electronic devices is provided whose operation has to be made possible for the driver or another passenger. For example, amongst these devices are a navigation system, a plurality of driver assistance systems as well as communications and multi-media applications, which, for example, comprise a telephone system and devices for playback of music and speech, as for example a radio or a CD player.
In order to be able to operate the manifold devices in the vehicle often multi-functional operating systems are applied in vehicles that comprise one or more multi-functional displays and operating elements by which the manifold devices integrated in the vehicle may be operated. In this case, the operation is based on and guided by information displayed on the multi-functional display(s). Furthermore, via the operating system it may be selected, which information shall be displayed on the multi-functional display.
Known from EP O 366 132 B1 is a multi-functional operating device where the selection of function groups and the selection of individual functions is carried out by means of a turn-push-switch and wherein the switch may be actuated in the direction of the axis of rotation. Known from DE 199 44 324 is a multi-functional operating device, which comprises a rotary control switch for selecting functions that are represented within a view box of a display. Arranged surrounding the rotary control switch are push-buttons, to which also view boxes of the display are assigned. Finally, known from DE 103 24 579 A1 is an operating device for controlling vehicle equipment comprising a touch-sensitive control panel.
Besides the above described operating elements that are arranged in an offset manner, it was further suggested to provide the display itself with a touch-sensitive surface and to provide a so-called touchscreen this way. Using such a touchscreen the operation is carried out thus that the user touches the touchscreen with his finger tip, as an example. The position of the contact and where applicable the movement during the contact are detected, evaluated and assigned to an operating step. In order to support the user during the operation virtual switches may be displayed on the display as graphical push buttons. A display device comprising a touch-sensitive surface employed in connection with a navigation system is described in DE 10 2005 020 155 A1, for example.
Very specific requirements arise for operating the manifold devices of a vehicle, since the operation may be carried out by the driver, amongst others. Therefore, it is very important that the operating activity does not lead to a distraction of the driver while driving. Therefore, the operating activity in particular should require as little attention by the driver as possible and in addition should be quickly accomplishable.
To provide an easy to operate user interface in a vehicle a device for detecting the position of a hand is proposed in DE 100 22 321 A1. The device comprises an apparatus for translating the detected position of the hand into an instruction to a processing unit, by means of which a vehicle function may be controlled.